The present invention relates to sports clothing worn during the performance of some activity which would result in perspiration. Various garments have been suggested for directing moisture or perspiration away from the user's body in an attempt to keep the user drier, cooler and more comfortable. Examples of patents disclosing garments pertinent to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,611, 5,126,182, 5,306,536, 5,217,782, 5,390,376 and 5,636,380.